This invention relates to novel prostacyclin derivatives, a process for this preparation, as well as their use as medicinal agents.
It is known from the very voluminous state of the art of prostacyclins and their analogs that this class of compounds because of their biological and pharmacological properties, is suitable for the treatment of mammals, including man. However, their use meets with difficulties since they are chemically unstable and exhibit too brief a duration of activity for therapeutic purposes. All ongoing structural modifications are intended to increase the duration of activity as well as the selectivity of effectiveness.
In German Laid-Open Application DOS No. 2,753,244, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,479) prostacyclin derivatives are described which are stabilized by a nitrile group on the enol ether double bond. However, the properties of such compounds are still in need of improvement.